1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a family of exercise apparatuses. More particularly, the invention relates to a family of exercise apparatuses built upon a substantially identical base structure allowing users to move in a wide range of motions from a single support position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise apparatuses providing an integrally formed user support with an adjacent weight stack have been around for some time. As these apparatuses have developed, their specific uses have become highly specialized. This specialization has developed to the point where current exercise apparatuses are designed to exercise specific muscle groups by moving an individual""s limbs through a highly controlled motion.
While these prior art exercise apparatuses are effective in developing specifically targeted muscle groups, they do not provide individuals with the versatility required to easily vary the targeted muscle groups. For example, where an individual wishes to work his or her biceps, repetitive motion along a highly controlled path will target a specific portion of an individual""s biceps while also less effectively targeting adjacent portions of the individual""s biceps. With this in mind, the controlled nature of such exercise apparatuses prevents the individual from slightly varying his or her exercising motion to effectively target the wide range of muscles making up the individual""s biceps.
Similarly, conventional chest exercise apparatuses provide a bench upon which a user lies while he or she pushes upwardly against the resistance of a weight stack. Whether the weight stack is attached via cables with handles on the ends thereof or a rigid bar engaged by both hands at the same time, these exercise apparatuses require that a user sit or lay on the support surface in a somewhat precise position while engaging the handles or bar. As with the prior exercise apparatuses discussed throughout the Background of the Invention, prior chest exercise apparatuses limit variations in the exercises which may be performed, and thereby limit an individual""s ability to target specific related muscles while using the same exercise apparatus.
The controlled nature of current exercise apparatuses is readily overcome by using free weights. However, free weights fail to offer many of the conveniences offered by stationary exercise apparatuses. For example, free weights are far less controlled, often requiring a partner for spotting and requiring substantial effort to vary the effort level when compared to the use of integral exercise apparatuses.
With the foregoing in mind, a need exists for a highly versatile, integral exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus must provide the user with the possibility for a wide range of motions from a single support bench, while maintaining many of the conveniences offered by conventional exercise apparatuses. The present invention provides such an exercise apparatus. In fact, the present invention provides a variety of exercise apparatuses offering desirable flexibility with the convenience of an integral exercise apparatus.
In addition, and as briefly discussed above, a variety of exercise apparatuses have been designed for targeting specific muscle groups. In fact, if one were to visit his or her local gym, they would find specific apparatuses for targeting the triceps, biceps, lats, shoulders, abdominals, the chest, etc. They would also notice multipurpose apparatuses simulating common motions, for example, rowing motions, pull-up machines and dip machines.
Prior designers have been required to start from scratch, or close to scratch, when developing a new exercise apparatus targeting a specific body part. The necessity for varying the apparatus design adds substantial cost to the development process. The additional cost may result in fewer new exercise apparatuses reaching the market or increased cost being passed on to consumers. A need, therefore, also exists for a novel structure to be implemented in the development of a family of exercise apparatuses. The structure must provide manufacturers with the ability to design new apparatuses around a single base structure without requiring substantial variation of the base structure to implement the modifications required for targeting different muscles groups. The present invention provides such a structure as well as a system for implementing the structure in the development of a family of exercise apparatuses.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a family of exercise apparatuses designed to target a variety of muscle groups. The family includes a variety of distinct exercise apparatuses utilizing a substantially identical base structure. The base structure comprises a central support member having a first end to which a user support structure is secured and a second end to which a weight stack is secured, wherein the weight stack is actuated by a cable secured thereto for movement by an individual using a distinct exercise apparatus. In addition, each distinct exercise apparatus further includes first and second lateral support sleeves secured to the base structure for directing opposite strands of the cable to a predetermined position for engagement by a user.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an exercise apparatus including a base structure having a central support member with a first end to which a user support structure is secured and a second end to which a weight stack is secured, wherein the weight stack is actuated by a cable secured thereto for movement by an individual using a distinct exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus further includes first and second lateral support sleeves selectively secured to the base structure for directing opposite strands of the cable to a predetermined position for engagement by a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a family of exercise apparatuses designed to target a variety of muscle groups. The method is achieved by creating a base structure dimensioned for use in the development of a variety of distinct exercise apparatuses designed to target different muscle groups. The base structure includes a central support member having a first end to which a user support structure is secured and a second end to which a weight stack is secured, wherein the weight stack is actuated by a cable secured thereto for movement by an individual using a distinct exercise apparatus. The first and second lateral support sleeves are then selectively secured to the base structure at distinct positions for directing opposite strands of the cable to predetermined positions for engagement by a user to perform various exercises targeting different muscle groups.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.